Far Shore
by minoki
Summary: Sephiroth in star wars universe, kinda redemption. Changed title, was called immensity
1. Chapter 1

Sephiroth in star wars universe, kinda redemption.

This is a plot bunny i have with Sephiroth, i have another story coming up with him in another universe as well. I have an idea where this is going but as usual, i'm very sporadic when i update. Either way enjoy.

As always disclaimer; i do not own these characters, respectively they are owned by square enix and lucasarts/lucasfilm/Disney.

Immensity

In the end Jenova won; thousands of years later she was rediscovered, only this time the people were not as fortunate as the last, and so she ate the life blood of the planet, sparing her sons' soul and reanimating him a new body of his own. She had been impressed with his resistance to her call and his individuality, using the powers given he forged his own path to domination though ultimately he lost to Cloud and his crew. Still he was completely different to any puppet she had ever had. He was her only legacy, a true child born by unconventional means and irrevocably hers. Thus attachment grew, not completely affection or love, but something close. In the final days of Gaia, she took hold of his tiny hands, watching as the world crumbled "You will be a calamity of your own right," She whispered in a language unlike any other, "Soon you will once again grow into your powers, though different, for there is more that flows in your soul."

They left the barren wasteland were no life could ever grow, traveling through the new universe with no ship but just their bodies, Jenova flew, "We are a singularity unlike any other."

"Are there others? Like you?" He asked.

"No, twas only me, but now there is you."

"How did you come to be?"

"Even that, I could not tell you child, I woke from the dark pits of the universe, hungry. Innately I already knew what I could do, what I needed to do, but you may not be tied to the same chains of purpose I am." She told him blankly, "And as I travelled and grew, so did my powers. Thousands of life blood I have eaten, thousands of more will, for I am immortal and I hunger."

He wasn't sure how long they have travelled, nor how far but eventually they ended up in a galaxy so different from what he knew, here there was no stars or planets he could name. Through it all she whispered to him.

"It will take you millions of years before you can utilize your own powers to my level." She said softly, as they landed on a new planet, one with life. "Even then, you are still different from me; in time we will see how different."

Jenova leveled herself down so they were now eye level, "Prosper and survive, child, for I cannot teach you; you must learn on your own"

"Why do you not stay and eat here?" He inquired, though as he looked at the grassland.

"Too close…Too many," She told him, standing straight with a far off look to her glowing eyes.

"Too many and too close to what?"

"This galaxy his far more advance, each solar system is occupied with life and these life forms are knowledgeable of each other and tied together. They will be curious of an entire planets' life forms demise and send words of warning to others."

"Like cities…countries but in galactic scale?"

"Yes, it will be better to work on solitary life forms, less fighting." With one of her winged appendages she tiled his head to look directly into his eyes "There is something else here…But this will be a good place for you to start. Goodbye child."

He watch her fade into the sky, he could still feel her presences in his mind, but muted, perhaps because of the distance. With a final glance, he trudged away, the heat of the sun beating down his back and the wind providing cool relief; he wasn't sure where he was headed, but he had in inkling in his mind. Hopefully civilization was not too far away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in the first chapter, this is not edited or beta'd.

He was cold, weary; chained and collared like an animal, huddled in a star craft with other humanoid like aliens—both young and old. He had been trekking for a long time in the grasslands, his little legs only taking him so far. As far as his eyes could see there was grass, grass, an occasional tree and more grass. He was tired and thirsty, but there was no civilization in site; it was then he saw something in the distance, moving in high speed. A vehicle of some sort zommed past him—by the looks of it, a transport of some sort. There were no wheels but instead it hovered in the air. The rider, seemed to have noticed him last minute as the craft backtracked and landed close to where he stood.

The rider yelled in a foreign language, banging on the side of the transport as two humanoids stepped out. The rider was tall, had a ridged forehead, three bone like tusk on each side of his jaws, fang like teeth, had dark skinned and three finger claws. The other was green, had two sets of buggy eyes, fur around his jaws and two thick tusk, and three digit hands; The last one could have passed for Gaian—a person of his own world—if it weren't for their pure white eyes, no pupils, paper white skin and four clawed fingers. They chattered to each other, He didn't need to understand to get the gist of what they had been saying, he had been long trained in the art of body language and astute observation; these people were bandits, by the looks of it slavers. Logically he knew he wouldn't be able to take them on, there were too many of them and he was in a new untrained young—very young—body. The magic which he had been able to call in his past life was now gone, with Jenova eating all of the life blood of the planet, it had made the materia dead, the spirit within harvested; though he felt power within himself, it was currently out of his reach.

There was no point in running, the plain grassland offered no shelter and he was not sure if he could even outrun them. His body ache, so he stood firm, watching the humanoids with his cat-like eyes as they approached him, a leer in the third humanoids face. They spoke to him, a taunt, a question, they approached him and before he knew it, he was dragged back to their transport with, tied up and thrown in with other humanoid slaves; the other slaves looked at him, some whispered to one another, some younger ones were crying and others remained silent. The transport traveled for a while before stopping, they were forced out of the transport by gunpoint and moved to the star craft, were even more slaves were chained. Some were screaming at the slavers and another was trying to fight back, until the collar that was forced on them sent shock waves of electricity, forcing them to submission.

So here he was a few days later, still huddled with other slaves, trying to figure out a plan of escape. From what he could tell they were travelling somewhere far, another solar system perhaps to get sold. He touched the collar on his neck, it looked to be electronic of some kind, far more advance then anything he had ever encountered, the chains luckily were archaic, there was a lock on the cuffs which were attached to his wrist. He could try picking the lock, but for the shock collar he would have to get the key—he did not want to fiddle around with something that could potentially kill him. He would need to jump one of the bandits during their rotations and steal their gun—that looked far advance too, instead of metal bullets it shot light; though it looked basic to operate, point and shoot. Then continue to take the rest by surprise, get the key to the collar, somehow negotiate with the other humanoid slaves and get to a safe place.

With that plan in mind, he reached into his pants from a sliver of metal he picked up on the floor of the other transport—probably another person's escape tool—bending the metal slightly he inserted into the keyhole and started fiddling with the lock. The others took notice of his actions and stared, whispering to each other. He listened closely to his surroundings and the various clicking sounds of the lock. It took a few minutes before he heard a click and the cuffs fell open, catching them, he gently put them on the ground. It was then he saw the others looking at him in desperation, that he decided maybe it would be better to first unlock a few others to help him then proceed with his plan, with that in mind he turned to the person closes to him and started fiddling with their locks. After letting several others free the felt the ship jerk, then slowing down, he figured they had arrived close to their destination.

He had the make shift pick to one of the chained slaves, from his peripheral he could see that the freed people motioned each other to hide behind some crates. He quickly scuttled into a dark corner, listening to the sounds of heavy footsteps drawing near—two maybe three bandits coming to check on their cargo. A hissing sound signal the door to the cargo bay opening, the green-skinned alien from before with another bandit—from the looks of it a human—he hadn't seen before entered, they chattered to each other before one of them laughed maliciously. The green humanoid started banging the walls calling out to wake the prisoners, as they moved forward passing the crates two slaves jumped them, they pummeled the back of the slavers head and the two instantly fell to the floor with a thud. Quickly the slaves—a purple and blue coloured humanoids with a stub like ear and two long tentacle like hair—moved taking the gun from the bandits limp hand and searching through for the keys. Unfortunately only the keys to the chain cuffs could be found.

It was at that same time, he heard the sound of a blast, and yelling soon followed after. The other prisoners worked quickly to get the others out, as some stood guard at the opening. Anxiety filled the air, he wasn't sure what was happening, but he could hear lots of shouting and the distinctive sound of the guns going off and a new sound, a kind of swooshing, zooming sound. Whatever it was the fighting was now right outside the cargo corridor, the other prisoners huddled to the far back, opposite of the door and some stood behind the crates, chains in the hands like weapons. He decided to stay in his dark corner, waiting it out; it was with a loud yell that signal the fighting was over, the tension was thick in the air as everyone positioned themselves.

With a hiss the door opened and a human figure in dark brown robes and black leather stood, in his hand a blue rod glowed. The prisoners all sagged with relief, he could hear them all say in relief "Jedi"

Notes:

it's guns because yeah he doesn't know they are called blasters.  
not much dialogue in this chapter, but more soon enough.

Alien species used,  
Dashade, Aqualish, Arkanian and Twi'lek.

Not sure if i'll go to describing different aliens again, i personally don't know much of the different alien species of star wars and trying to figure out the map of it too was intense. we'll see, i may just not go into too much description.


End file.
